


Shiawase

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-08
Updated: 2006-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7685938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet about what happiness is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shiawase

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by [](http://slytherisa.livejournal.com/profile)[**slytherisa**](http://slytherisa.livejournal.com/)
> 
> AN : inpiration hit me in the shower... as if I had not received enough blows already...  
> 

There were days when Yuuri would go help Conrad train the new Shinmakoku baseball team. On days like this one, walking towards the park on a sunshiny day, Yuuri would enjoy the fresh air and freedom, feel the sun on his face, and hear the calming regular sound of Conrad’s steps and his own together with the familiar calls of birds… Contrary to what he heard in their call: "Engiwaru(1)!", he usually felt very good in this situation. This was a simple joy.

 

Then they would all run, catch balls, throw them and hit them, and run again around the bases… all kinds of things that were good and tiring. Baseball was baseball, and this was both enjoying and tiring, but most of all it was fun.

 

At the end of the training, exhausted and hot and sweaty, Yuuri would feel the satisfying fatigue in his muscles, and he would just have time to cool down a bit going back to the castle. Yuuri would feel content to have seen this team progress a bit more, and accomplished to have been useful in teaching them. 

 

The real happiness was when, upon his arrival, he would shower and enter the bath, resting his exhausted body and feeling water run on his still hot skin. This was THE happiness, the way he would describe happiness when asked: shower after practice. 

 

On some days, when they had trained really hard or when the weather was really hot, Conrad would shorten his own shower-happiness and wait for him at the end of his bath, his hair still damp, and offer him a glass of cold milk. Today was one of those days, and Yuuri felt this was perfect happiness.

 

This must have been clearly displayed on his face, because as Conrad told him later, when Yuuri was happy, he had an irresistible smile. 

 

However today, when Conrad bent towards him for a first sweet kiss, Yuuri felt this was more than happiness. This was ecstasy. 

 

\-------------

 

 

(1) Bad omen !


End file.
